Which
by redfenix
Summary: A threesome of a different sort.


Which?

Rating: R   
POV: Jean  
Disclaimer: All characters are fictitious and are owned by Marvel. Any relation to actual people is coincidental and no copyright infringement is intended. No money has been collected from the writing/posting of this story, it is for entertainment purposes only.   
Writer's note: This was a little experiement I cooked up. (*deleted a section I wrote here, because I have been forced to eat my own words. Tourtured Souls took care of that. ;^) Oh, an they were quite tasty - thank YOU!*) Somewhere out of my twisted mind came this one. Oh yeah, there's no set-up, no real point other than the sex. But hey, isn't that usually what erotica fan fics all about?? :^D  
Comments/Feedback are appreciated and welcome.

Logan pressed his full weight down onto me, balancing himself on the contact of our hands. He brought his lips down to mine and I sighed as he lightly slid his tongue along my bottom lip. I felt a twinge deep between my legs, and felt my skin begin to flush as he slid his tongue past my lips and tenderly explored my mouth.   
I heard a barely audible hum start to build in my head, and everything around me ceased to exist except for Logan. The smell of sweat from his recent workout filled my nose and I tasted the salty tang as I slid my tongue up his neck.   
"You need a shower." I whispered in his ear before gently closing my teeth around his ear lobe, biting down.  
I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, and he pulled back slightly from me. "Let's go."  
I smiled and heard the sound of our laughs meld together. Sliding my hands back up his arms and encircling his neck, I pulled him back down to me. "Later." I whispered before brushing my lips across his.

He groaned softly and parted his lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth again. I ran my hand up through his hair, and suddenly felt the texture change. The wiry coarseness of Logan's hair was suddenly replaced with a soft smoothness that I was vaguely familiar with, but unable to place. The tone of Logan's kisses inexplicably changed as well, from frenzied and animalistic to gentle and unhurried. Almost acting as if they were afraid they would break me. 

What the hell?

I responded to the new, yet familiar kisses very much still aroused but unsure of what to do. The gentleness of the kiss continued, and I began to panic. I ran my hand again through the soft hair, and clenched my hand around a handful and pulled. My eyes flew open as the kiss was broke off, and found Logan staring back down at me.  
"Jean?"  
I unclenched my hand and slid it back through his hair, feeling the coarseness I was familiar with back on my hand. I realized I was holding my breath, and let it out in a soft sigh. "Couldn't breathe, sorry."  
"Sure?"  
I nodded, and pulled him back down to me. "Sure." But I wasn't sure. What the hell had just happened? It was almost as if Logan wasn't here and someone else was. I mentally shook my head and scolded myself. 

You're going crazy Jean. 

Realizing I needed to forget all this and just put all my focus on Logan, I slid my hands down his back and rested them lightly on his hips, urging them forward. He brought his mouth roughly to mine, the coarseness of his facial hair scraping against my tender cheeks and lips as he kissed me. Recognizing his urgency, I broke off the kiss and slid my mouth down his neck. I bit him roughly on his shoulder, taunting him to pick up his pace.  
Logan growled low in his throat and slid his hips forward. I grunted softly as his rough intrusion, but quickly changed it to a moan as he shifted his hips and slid partially out. He slid his hand under my head and grabbed a handful of my hair. As he roughly tugged my head backwards, he slammed himself into me once again. He trailed a path of rough, wet kisses up my neck and sifted his hips back again. I groaned low in my throat as he slammed himself forward again. 

I slid my hands back up to his head, and pulled his head roughly towards me. He crushed his mouth down onto mine, bruising the tender skin on my lips. I sighed low in my throat and moved to frantically match the punishing pace he had set.  
Suddenly the texture of the hair in my hands changed again. Again the coarseness gone, replaced with smoothness. His pace slowed, less frantic and urgent then a few moments ago. 

Whimpering softly at the unusual pace…God, did I just whimper?...he now started, I slid my hands down his back, willing him to pick the speed back up. Gasping in surprise, I froze. Afraid, I clenched my eyes tightly closed, running my hands back over his back.   
The muscles were bunching together under my hands from the movements of sex. A fine sheen of sweat had begun to spread along his spine. The skin under my hands was smooth as silk. Unmarred by hair.   
With another gasp, I realized that the chest that lay against mine was also smooth, void of any hair as well. I reached down and grasped his hips to stop him, and opened my eyes.

Logan's shoulder filled my view.  
He groaned into my ear, gasping for breath. "Don't stop me now Jeanie."   
"Sorry." I mumbled to him, and released his hips. He propped himself up onto one of his elbows and looked into my eyes. "You okay?"  
I nodded my head, and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to catch my breath for a sec."  
He looked at me question, unsure if I was really okay. "I'm fine okay?"  
"You –"  
"Logan."  
Conceding defeat, he smiled and lightly ran his lips over mine. Sifting his hips back, he deepened the kiss. Pushing his hips forward, he gently slid his tongue into my mouth. Welcoming it, I slid my hands to his hips urging him to recapture the frantic pace he had set earlier.  
He groaned deep in his throat and pushed his mouth further down onto mine, slamming into me once again.  
I groaned and broke off the kiss, eager to get a breath. I raised my hands above my head, pressing them against the headboard, frantically trying to keep up with Logan.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the pillows, as my muscles began to clench violently around him.  
Suddenly the texture of the skin against mine changed again. The coarseness of Logan's body hair against my skin was gone. Replaced with skin with a light spattering of soft hair over it.   
I heard a low groan and recognizing it, my eyes flew open. 

Scott.

I froze and clenched my eyes shut again. 

This cannot be happening to me. 

I felt him collapse against me, and the wiry hair was back against my chest. He sighed heavily and groaned against me. Pushing himself back up onto his hands, he was glaring intently at my face.My eyes round in surprise, all I could do was look at Logan in shock.

"Darlin' you're going to kill me if you keep stopping like that."  
"I….I…sorry..I don't know what happened."  
"You sure, you look a little pale." He shifted his hips back to pull out and I grabbed his waist, pulling him forward again.  
"No, I'm fine." I forced a smile for him, and pulled him down to me. "Really."  
He grumbled something I couldn't understand, and flipped me around so our positions were reversed and I was on straddling him. I laid my hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him.  
I was able to set the pace this time, and decided to resume the frantic pace he set. Determined, I drove us both relentlessly. I quickly began to feel the tightening deep inside of me.   
Logan groaned when he felt my muscles clench around him, trapping him and surrounding him with my warmth. I dropped my head back and closed my eyes, my hair lightly tickling the skin on my lower back.

I gripped my fingers into Logan's chest as I felt my muscles violently clamp around him as he grasped my hips, pushing my further.  
The skin under my hands changed again. The bristly hair covered skin under my hands changing to smooth satiny skin. The groans reaching my ears changing in tone, still deep in the throat, but not as visceral.

Scott. 

I felt my muscles clench violently again, and I dug my fingers into the smooth chest, leaning over to capture his mouth with mine urgently wanting to kiss him. The hands clasped around my waist urging me to push myself further, faster. I slid my hands up to his shoulders and around to his upper arms.  
The muscles on the arms became more solid and rigid. The coarse hair returned. He lifted a hand from my waist and grasped the back of my head, pulling me down to kiss him. 

Logan.

Unable to breath leaning down to him, I brushed my lips across his and sat back. Eliciting a groan from him as I sifted the angle with my hips. I rested my hands on his chest again for support, and frantically pistoned my hips over him, not caring if he could keep up the pace. The wiry hair was gone again.

Scott.

My muscles began clenching and unclenching at a maddening pace as I approached my climax. I heard a grunt as I slammed my hips back down.

Logan.

I threw back my head and screamed as I felt every muscle in my body explode with pleasure. Hands reached up and grabbed my waist.

Scott.

He grasped my hips and roughly ground my hips against him. Deep inside me I could feel him spasm and explode. Rearing up he roughly imprisoned my mouth with his. 

Logan

He thrust forward slightly at every convulsion, his heart racing against my chest. He ran his hands slowly down my back and cupped my thighs, shifting my weight slightly so most of my weight rested on his legs, but so we were still joined together.  
"Sorry I was so rough." He paused slightly, as if he was thinking. "Nevermind, no I'm not."  
I chuckled softly and pressed my lips to his. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Logan's neck, pushing him back onto the bed to lie against him.  
Sated and ready to fall into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened just now. My confusion wrapped around me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep, unsure.

Comments? Feedback? Please email RedFenix. 


End file.
